


The Murder on the Thirteenth

by Ashthelame



Category: Murder Mystery - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Haunted Houses, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashthelame/pseuds/Ashthelame
Summary: Mark decides to reunite his friends from school, but would things get out of hand. In the morning someone is found dead and people start to turn on each other. Deep relationships will be formed and broke, and new close friendships will emerge. Sometimes the most sane people will turn insane, and everyone soon learns, this was no normal murder. It was revenge.





	The Murder on the Thirteenth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This is a gift to Markiplier because his "Who Killed Markiplier" series inspired my writing.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=This+is+a+gift+to+Markiplier+because+his+%22Who+Killed+Markiplier%22+series+inspired+my+writing.).



> As you can see I put no relationships, but I assure you there will be but that spoils what I want to do inside my story. So yes there is romance and love, maybe even intimacy, but it is to be found throughout the story who is with who. Who love Who truly and Who is just faking.

It was the night of October 12, and Mark had invited his closest friends to be with him on the night. He awaited his guest to arrive, pacing in anticipation. He heard the deep pounding on the door and nearly screamed.

He called out, “Butler! The door!”

Mark stood at the top of the stairwell staring as the Colonel walked in badges plastered on his chest.

“Ah, Colonel Jones so pleasant to see you.” He spoke with delicacy in his words.

Colonel nodded, “And to you, my good sir. It was a great surprise to receive an invitation from someone like you,” He cleared his throat, “What a lovely home.” He added changing topic.

 Colonel turned just as Lillian entered the door with a fur coat loosely on her shoulders. She flashed a toothy smile before turning to Mark. She felt her stomach churn as she made her way to the devilishly handsome man. He looked down at her, gently grabbing her hand and placing a kiss onto her soft hand.

“Lillian, what a splendid pleasure it is to finally meet with you again.” Mark spoke with pleasure in his voice.

She laughed at him, blush stating to cover her delicate plump cheeks. Mark’s heart did summersaults as hers did not. The room became cold as the mysterious man stood at the entry way. Lillian glanced his way and gushed at the way his hair combed back matched the perfect suit he wore. The Mayor, Damien. She walked to him and curtsied as he gently took her hand kissing it respectfully.

“My dear Lillian, what a pleasure,” He said leading her up. “I haven’t seen you in ages, we must speak.”

“My lovely Damien, I do agree.” She nodded solemnly.

He grabbed her hand and lead her to the next room. As Damien passed Mark, he glared. Mark envied the way Damien could win any ladies heart. He mumbled under his breath just as the detective walked in. He looked to him and narrowed his eyes, a funny looking one he was. The others dressed in suits and fancy clothes and he was in a trench coat and kakis. He looked to Mark with dead cold eyes and turned away walking to the next room in silence.

‘That was quite odd.’ Mark thought suspiciously.

The Colonel stood in the doorway watching Damien and Lillian talk a storm up into the room just as the lights wavered and blew. Lillian hung to Damien and he wrapped a protective arm around her. Cecil stepped in with a gust of wind and looked around catching the mayors eyes. She smirked, and with a snap of her fingers the lights came back to life like nothing. Damien removed his arm from Lillian his eyes focused on the lady who stole everyone’s eyes except Lillian’s. Damien looked a way and returned to his professional posture.

Damien cleared his throat, “Welcome Cecil.” He greeted

Mark was staring at her with great intensity he could basically see through her. Damien kept glancing, but could not meet her eye like he kept a deep dark secret from her. Cecil finally made her way to Lillian and gave a smile. She looked at her coat, then to the black turtleneck she wore and finally the tight leggings that matched neatly with her black thigh high boots. Mark was glaring as if he wanted her dead. He made his way over to Lillian, and giving a soft smile to the crowd.

“Today we are here not to celebrate me, but to celebrate _you._ ” Mark spoke with the point of a finger.

Lillian shivered, something or someone made her feel unsettling in here. She felt something wrap around her shoulder and she jumped. She turned to look at the hurt face of Mark, feeling guilt instantly. She looked away and walked into the kitchen where she found Jones and the chief arguing. She cleared her throat and walked by as they lowered their voice to a whisper. She swallowed her pride and took a glass of wine taking a sip. She coughed and sputtered on the heavily alcoholic drink.

Lillian felt the colors and shapes  around her distort. She stumbled towards the music into the living room where Mark, the colonel, and the detective sit playing poker. Cecil sat on the couch with Damien, a pipe in his hand and a cigarette in hers. They chat it up and Lillian feels anger store up and she stumbles over to the music and turn it up shouting. Everyone turned their eyes onto her and Damien felt his mouth form up into a smile.

Damien watched up close as Lillian drunkenly danced on table tops, and he happily agreed when she invited him up with her. He noticed the Colonel turn the music slower and Damien automatically placed hands onto her waist. Although Lillian was a drunkard she knew what to do. She placed her hands atop his shoulders and swayed on the table top. From the background Mark stood, anger swirling in his eyes. He knew this might have happened and he had planned something out.

Mark got up onto the table and pushed between them, “I believe the hostess should dance with the lovely, most beautiful lady here tonight.”

Damien looked to Mark with narrowed eyes, and got down off the table. He walked over to Cecil who instantly wrapped arms around him. She looked to Lillian who already replaced Damien with Mark. She turned away leading Damien up to the bedrooms. Mark looking down to Lillian’s face and moved hair from her face. He looked at her and noticed she probably wouldn’t remember anything in the morning. He leaned down, his hand rested on her cheek caressing her, and softly rested his lips onto hers. He didn’t feel her kiss back and he pulled away to look at her eyes.

“Lillian I… I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that.” He said hesitantly.

He looked over to see Damien staring at them ready to grab onto his staff. He grabbed his staff and walked off, gripping his staff so tight his knuckles turned white. He had deep suffering thoughts about what he wanted to do to Mark. He entered his room and threw the staff onto the bed and growled.

“I can’t believe her, no, I cant believe him,” He said angrily. “I guess, I just can’t blame them I just… need sleep.” He mumbled.

Damien laid down onto the bed and stared at the clock, 1:30. Lillian laid in her bed eyes open remembering what happen, but felt it slowly leave her mind as her eyes drooped open and she fell asleep. Mark sat on his bed, head in his hands. He didn’t notice the person with the knife that stood in the corner, hoping Mark will finally die and leave everyone alone.


End file.
